


Tienes el mundo a tus pies

by raintofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/pseuds/raintofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una puta mierda, en parte, no tener que hacer nada durante cinco putos meses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tienes el mundo a tus pies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/gifts).



> Esto lo escribí antes de los challenges esos que estoy haciendo, pero se me va la pinza y tengo fics sin publicar. I regret nothing, btw. OTP

Es una puta mierda, en parte, no tener que hacer nada durante cinco putos meses. Tendría que haberle hecho caso a su madre, su agente y a Posey cuando le dijeron de hacer alguna mierda de película para pasar el tiempo. Pero no. Dylan decidió que este año iba a quedarse en pijamas, viendo reposiciones de series, comiendo comida basura las veinticuatro horas del día. Ese era el tipo de vacaciones que quería pasar. Verano en Los Ángeles, días de playa y aire acondicionado

Lo que no entraba en sus planes era que Tyler “sonrisa profident” Hoechlin se presentara una tarde en su apartamento, con una maleta en la mano y una frase que, cuando pasen los años Dylan le recordará por lo absurdo del asunto, dice “se me ha quemado la cocina”. Tyler suelta lo de la cocina y Dylan quiere no reírse, de verdad, porque entonces añade “y eres el único que conozco que sigue en Los Ángeles” y le hace pasar. Piensa, “joder” y “joder el puto karma se tiene que estar descojonando a mi costa”. Puede que la razón por la que Dylan quisiera pasar el verano solo en Los Ángeles, es porque sabía que Tyler no iba a estar, no iban a compartir la misma ciudad y podría dejar de pensar en cómo y cuanto le quiere comer la boca

Suelta la maleta en el suelo y le explica que aparentemente estaba demasiado distraído hablando por teléfono para darse cuenta que su cocina estaba ardiendo.

-Fui un momento al salón-dice sentándose en el pequeño sofá rojo-cuando volví había llamaradas.

-No exageres.

-No lo hago, joder, aún tengo el susto en el cuerpo.-Dylan sabe que habla totalmente en serio porque se ha puesto pálido.-El perito me ha dicho que me llamará para hablar del seguro.

-Te hacía en Carolina del Sur haciendo lo que se supone que hagáis allí.-espeta Dylan desviando totalmente el tema.

-Ya bueno, cambio de planes.-Abre la boca para seguir preguntando pero Hoechlin vuelve a hablar.-Iba a quedarme en un hotel pero no sé cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que pueda volver a casa…

Puede que sean semanas, incluso meses y Dylan traga saliva. Quiere decirle que coja su maleta y se vaya a ese hotel, que deje de arruinarle la vida, que Dylan tiene un plan perfecto y maravilloso para olvidarle y convencerse que no es más que una tontería, que no le gusta tanto como él cree. 

-Y un carajo te vas a quedar en un hotel-es lo que acaba diciendo.-Puedes usar la habitación de invitados, yo la llamo así pero Posey la ha bautizado como “la habitación llena de mierda con una cama incomoda y pequeña”.

A Tyler se le ilumina, literalmente, la cara y Dylan está a punto de coger las gafas de sol por que “eh, deslumbras”. Lo que hace es devolverle la sonrisa, darle un par de apretones cariñosos en el hombro y preguntar que si ha comido.

-Mi cocina…

-Vale, ¿pizza? 

-Pizza está bien.

Dylan pide dos pizzas para los dos, Tyler no come tanto como él pero está en edad de crecimiento y quiere comprobar si de verdad tiene un agujero en el estomago, como le dice Crystal. Aparentemente sí, porque no solo se come su pizza (una familiar) si no que le roba las sobras a Tyler cuando estese queja de que no puede más ni aunque se lo pasaran con un colador. La tarde la pasan así, tirados en el sofá, viendo reposiciones de series hasta que Tyler anuncia que hay un partido de beisbol y que no quiere imponer pero es importante.

-No jodas, Hoechlin-le dice Dylan cuando cambia de canal.-Es segunda división, ¿por qué es importante?

-Todos los partidos lo son.-responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un flipado del beisbol y yo lo adoro, pero tú, yo que sé, ¿hay alguna religión del beisbol? Porque serías como el Papa de ellos.

Se ríe echando la cabeza para atrás y Dylan no puede dejar de pasarse la lengua por los labios. Va a tener un problema mientras esté Tyler aquí y va a tener que controlarse más que nunca. Antes, cuando estaban en Atlanta y ocupados rodando, se le hacía más llevadero, además compartían piso con Posey, por lo que Dylan pasaba menos tiempo pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Tyler (aunque sabía si había comprado más verduras de la cuenta, o estaba más cansado que nunca por los cafés en el cuerpo que se bebía). Antes estaba bien eso de mantener esa sensación de gustarte alguien, al margen e ignorada la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora. 

Ahora es complicado. Ahora es difícil de cojones, ahora es una puta mierda y Dylan debería de haber hecho caso a todo el mundo cuando le dijeron de hacer alguna película o de volver a casa, pasar el verano con los primos, con la banda.

Dylan es un cabezota de mierda.

*****

Tyler hace toda clase de deporte todos los días. Corre por las mañanas, hace abdominales y flexiones, luego se ducha y por la tarde sale a andar. Es un deportista nato. Se cuida. Come bien, compra verdura, fruta, yogures de soja y toda esa clase de chorradas de la que Dylan está acostumbrado a ver pero que nunca entenderá cómo puede comer todo eso y privarse de la gloria bendita que es la grasa.

-Se llama no estar obeso.-le dice una tarde cogiendo las llaves del coche. Dylan le mira como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en la frente.-Cuidarse y esas cosas, deberías probarlo.

Dylan lo probó una vez. Durante toda la segunda temporada, les pusieron un entrenador personal a todos. Entendió que para Colton, Posey y Tyler era genial porque iban a pasar más tiempo sin camiseta, incluso comprendió que Crystal y Holland se quisieran poner en sus manos, pero ¿Dylan? Stiles era el humano, no el hombre lobo, no tenía que quitarse la camiseta, y estaba seguro que las fans estaban contentas de tener a Stiles así. Pero hizo ejercicio como otro pringado más, sudó lo que no estaba escrito y al terminar del día, entre dolores musculares y cansancio por las horas interminables de las tomas porque Posey no se estaba quieto, callado y no dejaba de cagarla, acababa tirado en la cama, sin comer apenas nada porque estaba roto. Nunca deseó tanto terminar de rodar como en aquellos días.

Así que si, Dylan sabe lo que es hacer ejercicio, gracias por preguntar. Pero una cosa es esa y otra es que Tyler le intente convencer de que salga a correr con él. Dylan casi se atraganta porque oyó mal (oyó terriblemente mal, pero la culpa la tenía que estaba demasiado pendiente de la televisión) y pensó que Tyler le estaba preguntando si se quería correr con él. Casi se muere. Pero le volvió a repetir la pregunta cuando vio su cara de pánico.

-No, muchas gracias.

-Como quieras pero te vendría muy bien.

Dylan lo pensó dos segundos, su cerebro aún se estaba recuperando, todo hay que decirlo.

-¿Me estás llamando gordo?

-Te estoy llamando vago-le dijo Tyler sonriendo como un maniaco.-Vago, perezoso, aburrido…

Dylan le tiró el mando a distancia y ahí acabo la discusión. Lo que pasa es que no, realmente no acabó ahí. Tyler le arrastró a hacer la compra esa misma tarde, anunciando que debería de cuidar más su alimentación y que le iba a hacer la cena esa noche.

-Verdura hervida-dijo y Dylan pensó que estaba de coña, pero puso en el carro de la compra toda clase de verdura que no había visto nunca y que seguramente su madre (que ponía verdura a todo) tampoco.-Patatas, no fritas, y algo de pescado.

-Te odio.-le contestó cogiendo dos pizzas congeladas y un paquete de patatas como venganza.-Cómete tú la verdura, conejo.

Al final llegaron a una especie de trato, Dylan comería lo que Tyler le cocinara una vez en semana si Tyler dejaba de imponer su estilo de vida. Por tanto, Dylan se vio comiendo verdura, pescado y toda clase de cosas naturales y ecológicas durante un día entero, sin quejarse ni nada, como un campeón. Tyler le mira, esas veces, orgulloso y Dylan quiere tirarse de la ventana más próxima a ver si así se le quita la estupidez esta de gustarle Tyler.

****

Es ridículo porque Dylan nunca antes había pensado que quizá fuera un poco bi-curioso, ni se había planteado que iba a conocer a un tío que le iba a trastocar de arriba abajo, coger su corazón y machacarlo para luego volver a colocarlo en su pecho. Es estúpido.

Pero la vida es una puta, lo dicen muchas canciones y si lo dicen es por algo. La vida es así porque Tyler Hoechlin no es de este mundo. No se queja del ruido que hacen Posey y él, siempre quiere saber cómo han quedado las escenas, se toma la vida con filosofía y se ríe. Y es eso, la risa que tiene, que cuando lo hace parece que el mundo se va a caer por culpa de ella. Es como un terremoto. Y Dylan es su única víctima.

Porque lo que pasa es que Dylan terminaba de hacer una toma y Tyler estaba ahí para preguntarle que tal había ido, para pasar un brazo alrededor de su hombro y preguntarle si le había hecho daño cuando rodaron esa escena en la que Derek empotra contra la puerta a Stiles. Tyler de repente se convirtió en una constante en su vida, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba pensando en él de esa forma en la que no deberían pensar los amigos. Ni los compañeros de reparto.

Pero si, ¿la vida? Una grandísima hija de la gran puta.

****

Colton le llama una tarde.

-Tío, ¿salimos a cenar?

-Espera, ¿estás en la ciudad?-dice echando una ojeada hacia dónde Tyler está.

-Sí, terminando de rodar una película.

-¿Llevo a Hoechlin?

-¿Está aquí?

-Más bien está conmigo-dice rodando los ojos-Su cocina salió ardiendo y se está quedando en mi apartamento mientras le solucionan el problema.  
-Bueno, pues tráelo. 

Tres horas después están sentados en un restaurante de esos de nouvelle cuisine. Colton les pone al día en seguida, la película la ha rodado en Londres y en Estambul y ahora están terminando algunas escenas en Los Ángeles.

-Joder, que pasada-dice Dylan tragando un trozo de pollo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

Colton está que se sale de sí mismo, y lo entiende. Por fin puede demostrar lo que vale sin que le señalen los directores, productores y toda esa gentuza porque tuvo un escándalo hace unos años. Colton es un buen actor, es un pedazo de modelo y una grandísima persona.

La cena es agradable, comparten vino, aunque no deberían, y no dejan de hacer bromas, recordando Atlanta y los buenos momentos.

-Os echo de menos, tíos-le dice Colton un poco borracho.-Sois los mejores.

-No, que va, somos unos pringados con suerte-replica Tyler sonriendo.

-Solo dos meses más, y cuando estés hartos de nosotros te recordaré esta cena, Colton-comenta Dylan.

Pagan a medias, y cuando se separan, se abrazan y Tyler le susurra algo a Colton en el oído. Caminan hacia casa porque está al lado y Dylan necesita hacer la digestión, bajar la comida y despejarse un poco. Tyler le está contando algo sobre lo agradable que ha sido volver a Colton y lo fantástica que la comida ha estado.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí?-dice Dylan interrumpiéndole. Tyler le mira confuso.-Que lleva dos semanas aquí rodando esa película.

-Sí.

-Pero viniste a mi casa.-le espeta parándose en medio de la calle.

-Sí, bueno, Colton es mi amigo también, pero he vivido antes contigo y eres mejor compañía, me dejas ver el beisbol y te comes la comida que hago sin protestar demasiado-se encoge de hombros.-No es que no quiera a Colton, pero no sé, me gusta estar contigo.

-Huh

Puede que lo esté soñando, después de todo.

-Me haces reír.

Tyler sonríe de medio lado y le agarra del brazo para que continúe caminando. Su mano está cálida contra su piel y un escalofrío recorre toda su espalda. En vez de soltarse, como haría otras veces, se deja llevar, culpando un poco al alcohol y otro poco a lo mucho que no quiere que este momento acabe.

****

Al final sale a correr. Diría que la culpa la tiene Tyler, pero no es así. La culpa la tiene Colton, que un día después de la cena le manda un mensaje diciendo que “tío, se podía cortar la tensión SEXUAL con unas tijeras, haz algo”, a lo que Dylan tuvo que contestarle que no, que no había ninguna tensión SEXUAL y que dejara de inventarse cosas, gracias. Pero Colton no dejó de insistir y si antes Dylan estaba frustrado, ahora su frustración había llegado a un nivel sumamente vergonzoso. 

Colton tiene parte de la culpa, la otra la tiene Tyler, que no deja de rozarse contra él como si fuera un gato y de dejar la mano un rato apoyada en su rodilla como si no pasara nada. Así que Dylan acaba saliendo a correr. Al principio solo, cuando Tyler aún estaba durmiendo o cuando simplemente salía a hacer cualquier cosa perfecta y maravillosa que hace, porque es Tyler Hoechlin. Entonces un día Tyler le descubrió sudado y agarrándose las costillas porque no se sentía ningún musculo del cuerpo y se enfadó.

-Podrías haberme dicho que estás saliendo a correr-dice de brazos cruzados como si fuera un niño.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.

-Mañana salimos a correr a las ocho de la mañana, Dylan. 

Y es así como Dylan acaba corriendo con Tyler todas las mañanas, durante una hora, por las calles silenciosas de Los Ángeles. Su frustración está a niveles cósmicos, de eso está seguro. Antes casi tenía que esconderse porque, ver a Tyler sudado mientras se quitaba la camiseta de tirantes y se dirigía a la ducha, era una tortura, pero ahora es mucho peor. Es horrible que sea tan atractivo con la gorra, la camiseta pegada a la espalda dejando un reguero de sudor que no debería de ser nada sexy, pero llegados a este punto, Dylan no puede encontrarle nada sexy. 

Es patético, pero es la verdad.

****

Una tarde, cuando Dylan vuelve del centro, se encuentra la maleta en la puerta y a Tyler esperándole sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Traga saliva e intenta no pensar en que han arreglado la casa de Tyler y que se va a ir. Pero sabe que es eso porque Tyler se levanta y se acerca a él en dos zancadas. Le abraza.

-Gracias por todo.-le dice en el oído.

Dylan se encoge de hombros y se muerde la lengua para no pedirle que se quede hasta que vuelvan a Atlanta y empiecen a rodar otra vez. Le devuelve el abrazo, agarrando un poco más fuerte de lo normal la camiseta y aspirando el olor del aftershave. 

-Nos vemos dentro de poco, ¿eh?-le dice aclarando la voz.-Así que ya sabes, no te pierdas por el camino, y esas cosas.

Su cuerpo vibra con la risa de Tyler y, joder, le va a echar tanto de menos que no debería de ser normal.

****

Posey le manda un correo diciéndole que haga las maletas, que es hora de hacer otro viaje en tren, avión y en bus si hace falta para volver a Atlanta. Aún quedan varios días para que empiecen a rodar oficialmente la tercera temporada y sabe que Colton ya está ahí, con Holland (porque son inseparables) y que Crystal vuela desde Londres en dos días. De Tyler no sabe nada, pero supone que llegará también cuando ellos lo hagan.

-Este año me toca elegir habitación-le anuncia Posey cuando se encuentran en el aeropuerto.-Y ya sé la que quiero.

-Por supuesto que sí, seguro que llevas planeando tener la habitación más grande para ti, desde hace un año.

-Más bien desde hace dos-dice riéndose como un idiota.

El viaje lo hacen en tres horas, sin paradas, ni atascos ni dolores de cabezas. Es mejor que el viaje en carretera que el año pasado hicieron y que duró cinco días, comiendo en restaurantes de carreteras. Cuando llegan a la casa, Tyler está ahí y les abraza a los dos como si no los hubieran visto en meses. 

-La habitación grande es mía, putas-dice Posey arrastrando la maleta por toda la casa.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-le pregunta cuando Posey desaparece por una de las puertas.

-Bien, esta vez me ha dejado dormir un poco-responde encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace un par de horas

De repente se siente un poco incomodo delante de Tyler y es raro de cojones, nunca le había pasado. Es como si tuvieran esa tensión SEXUAL que Colton no deja de insistir que tiene, pero no. No es eso. No puede ser eso, Dylan no es tan idiota para no darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, lo habría notado.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a correr mañana?-le acaba preguntando.

-Por supuesto.

****

La tercera temporada es grandiosa. Lo nota en la punta de los dedos, en como Stiles se vuelve a colar por los poros de su piel y toda esa energía no termina de dejar de fluir en ningún momento. El primer capítulo es uno de los mejores que ha hecho y se siente orgulloso y enorme. Jeff le felicita personalmente cuando acaban una toma y Tyler se acerca a darle un cariñoso abrazo.

-Eres genial, no lo sabes, pero lo eres.

Colton desde la esquina, levanta los pulgares sonriendo como un idiota. Dylan rueda los ojos pero si, puede que tenga un poco de razón y tengan esa extraña tensión sexual. O puede que sea porque Stiles este año está más pesado con Derek que nunca y van a compartir más escenas que el año pasado (y eso ya es decir). Dylan quiere pensar que es eso y no que en realidad Tyler le mira de la misma forma que la hace él, porque la sola idea de poder besarle le hace temblar.

Figurativamente. Más o menos.

Todos los días, antes de empezar a rodar, quedan para correr. Y Atlanta no es Los Ángeles, aquí nadie les conoce y pueden correr sin que les interrumpan, pero no hay silencio, hay gente andando, coches y tráfico desde muy temprano. Dylan cree que es irónico. Los Ángeles es una ciudad caótica, pero tranquila y relajada durante las mañanas. No tiene nada de sentido. Tyler lo encuentra divertido y a la vuelta de correr paran en una cafetería pequeña, dónde desayunan como campeones.

Una mañana, cuando descansan y todavía están colocados de esa energía que desprenden sus personajes, Tyler le dice que a veces Derek le hace llorar.

-No literalmente, pero ya sabes. Es un gran personaje.  
Dylan lo sabe porque cuando leyó el guión del piloto quiso gritarle al mundo que Derek Hale es el mejor y cuanto más avanzaba la temporada más convencido estaba. 

-Me dan ganas de sacudirle y pegarle muchas veces, ¿sabes?-sigue diciendo.-Pero sobre todo quiero abrazarle.

-Bueno, es normal, ha perdido a su familia y tiene ahora a esa manada echa un lío y tal-comenta mordiéndose las uñas.-Pero Derek es fuerte.

-También quiero-dice ignorándole.-Quiero que coja a Stiles y le bese.

Dylan se atraganta con su propia saliva y no es nada divertido. Da gracias a Dios que están desayunando y que la cafetería está casi desolada a esas horas de la mañana, porque podría morirse de vergüenza. Y encima, Tyler sigue ignorándole, bebiendo su café perfecto mientras sigue hablando de cómo le gustaría que Derek se diera cuenta de una vez de lo mucho que le gusta Stiles.

-Espera, espera-dice Dylan levantando una mano.- ¿Has vuelto a leer esas historias de internet? 

-No necesito eso para saberlo, Dylan. Cada vez que leo el guión y Derek interactúa con Stiles sé lo que siente.

-Tío…

-No me puedes negar que hay algo entre ellos.

Maldice el día que nació Jeff Davis y a todos los guionistas. Esto no debería de estar pasando. No deberían de tener este tipo de conversación sobre los sentimientos, aparentemente gay, de sus personajes. Esto no es la HBO, es la MTV, por el amor de Dios. Traga tanta saliva que se queda seco en seguida, así que carraspea un poco y hace lo mejor que se le ocurre en este tipo de cosas. Bromear.

-Lo que pasa es que quieres probar estos labios que Dios me ha dado, chaval.

Lo que no se espera es que Tyler le mire a los ojos, luego a la boca y se moje los labios. Puede que se la haya puesto dura en cero coma dos o puede que Tyler se esté tirando un farol, que aparezcan los de Punk´d y digan “ha, pringado, eres tan capullo que pensabas que Tyler quería besarte”. Pero eso no pasa. Lo de que se le pone dura, si. Aún tiene que controlar un poco eso de las erecciones por culpa de Tyler Hoechlin, que se le va a hacer.

-No me importaría, la verdad-dice Tyler bajando la voz unos tonos y eso empeora la situación de Dylan bastante más de lo que debería.

Levantarse ahora mismo es una mala idea, pero realmente quiere salir de allí, de la mirada intensa de Tyler y del calor que tiene ahora mismo. Y en Atlanta en estos momentos no hace tanto calor. La camarera llega, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos y Tyler deja de mirarle para sonreír y pedir la cuenta “por favor”, con una sonrisa que debería de estar penada o algo. Da gracias al cielo que no vuelve a mirarle y Dylan aprovecha para intentar pensar en cachorritos y en gatitos. 

Sorprendente llegan a casa sin ningún incidente que haga que Dylan quiera meterse bajo tierra o que vuelva a ponérsele dura, aunque eso es más difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Tyler le mira un par de veces por encima del hombro, asegurándose que sigue ahí y no ha corrido a comprar el primer billete que le saque del país.

Y si antes la situación era un poco tensa e incómoda, cuando abren la puerta y se dan cuenta que Posey no está, ahora lo es más.

-Creo que voy a darme una ducha-anuncia Dylan intentando sonar tranquilo y relajado, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero Tyler tiene otros planes, porque le agarra de los hombros y tira de él hacia la habitación, la de Tyler.-O la ducha puede esperar.

-No creas que no sé qué quieres esto-dice cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-¿El qué? ¿La ducha? Porque estoy sudando como un cerdo.

-No-se acerca más.-Esto.

Esto son los labios de Tyler contra los suyos, suaves, ejerciendo un poco de presión pero no la suficiente para que Dylan pueda devolverle el beso. 

-Oh-dice cuando se separa. Porque si, vale, eso puede hacerlo.-Oh.

-Eres un poco denso.-murmura contra sus labios.

-Tú quieres besarme y has puesto la excusa de Derek, así que, dime ¿quién es más denso de los dos?

-Tu ganas por goleada.-dice sonriendo.

-Uhm, cállate.

Esta vez sí que hay esa presión perfecta y maravillosa que hace que Dylan abra la boca y deje colar la lengua, buscando la de Tyler y mordisqueando el labio inferior de este. ¿Quién dijo que los tíos no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez? Prueba de ello es que su cerebro ordena que le toque debajo de la camiseta, sudada y asquerosa, y lo hace. Tyler también parece funcionar porque le empuja hasta que Dylan se cae encima de la cama y deja soltar un “ups”.

-Quítate la ropa-le dice a medio camino de desabrocharse los pantalones.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni una cita?-dice bromeando.

-Te he estado invitando a desayunar prácticamente desde que llegamos.-Se quita finalmente los pantalones y a Dylan se le seca la boca y se la pone dura, así, sin pensarlo ni siquiera, porque quizá, si lo piensa, igual se corre antes de tiempo.- La ropa.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

Tyler coloca las rodillas encima de la cama y se sube a ella hasta que está besando de nuevo a Dylan, robándole todo el aire de los pulmones. No vuelve a decir nada, ni siquiera protesta cuando Tyler acaba quitándole la camiseta y peleándose con el pantalón, sentado a horcajadas de él, mordiéndose los labios. Dylan tiene que levantar las caderas y rozarse porque si no, va a llorar de frustración.

-Deberías hacerme caso cuando te dije que te quitases la ropa-susurra Tyler bajando por fin los pantalones y calzoncillos de Dylan, acariciando su erección.-Dios.

-Haz algo, no sé, antes de que me dé una aneurisma.

Pero Tyler lo que hace es echarse encima de Dylan, alinear sus caderas y buscar su boca mientras se mueve, rozando la polla de Dylan con la suya, dura y perfecta. Durante lo que parece una eternidad están así, moviéndose, gimiendo en la boca del otro, buscando aire dónde no lo hay. No es suficiente y Tyler parece leerle la mente, porque se incorpora, y alarga la mano hacia la mesilla de noche. Todo es muy cliché, pero da las gracias a Dios de los clichés porque no le gustaría que Tyler se levantara de la cama, y fuera a buscar condones y lubricante al cuarto de baño. Puede que lo haya dicho en voz alta, porque Tyler le vuelve a besar y le asegura que no va a dejarle ir de esta cama en la vida.

-¿Ni siquiera para ir a trabajar?

-Ya veremos las condiciones.

Abre las piernas de Dylan y se coloca entre ellas, untando los dedos en lubricante. Dylan coge aire y no lo suelta hasta que los nota dentro de él, ejerciendo una pequeña presión molesta durante unos minutos, hasta que encuentra ese punto que hace que Dylan se replantee su vida. Arquea la espalda y Tyler coloca la otra mano encima de su estomago, haciendo que su cuerpo vuelva a quedarse quieto en la cama. Entonces son tres dedos abriéndole y de verdad, si no le folla ya mismo se va a correr y luego va a llorar.

-Por favor.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dice Tyler agachándose un poco para besarle-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Si no me follas ya vas a conseguir que llore.

-Eres un impaciente.

-Tyler, joder-protesta cuando siente que ha sacado los dedos.-Por Dios…

Tyler se vuelve a incorporar un momento y le hace levantar el culo. Escucha, más que ve, como se coloca el condón y le va a dar un ataque al corazón. El pulso se le ha disparado totalmente y está seguro que de cintura para arriba es una gran mancha roja. Cierra los ojos cuando siente como le empieza a penetrar. Contiene la respiración durante unos minutos, o incluso durante horas, porque no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa desde que Tyler está completamente dentro de él hasta que le nota colocando los codos al lado de su cabeza. Abre los ojos y casi se corre así, viendo a Tyler apretando los dientes sin dejar de mirarle.

-Joder, joder-dice acercando la cabeza hasta que puede besarle, descoordinadamente.-Tyler.

Este le busca la boca y es un beso sucio, lleno de malas intenciones que haría sonrojar hasta a Colton. Lenguas y dientes que chocan deliciosamente y las manos que se cuelan por la espalda de Tyler, apretando y agarrando.

-Muévete, coño.-le urge entre beso y beso.

Y joder, claro que se mueve. Lo hace lentamente hasta que Dylan abre más las piernas, aunque no estaba seguro de fuese posible, y arquea de nuevo las caderas. El ritmo comienza a ser desesperadamente intenso, e intentan no dejar de besarse, pero es imposible encontrar las bocas porque no paran de jadear. Es demasiado para él y ya no puede aguantar más. Ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de colar una mano entre los cuerpos para tocarse. Solo levanta otra vez las caderas y se corre. Tyler se incorpora mirando hacia abajo y apurando un poco más hasta que también le siente correrse dentro de él. 

Cae a un lado de Dylan, sonriendo, sudado y sin aliento. Maravilloso y perfecto, mejor de lo que podría haberse imaginado (y Dylan se lo ha imaginado infinidades de veces). 

-Eres un cabrón-le dice.-Podríamos haber estado haciendo esto desde hace tiempo.

-Desde el año pasado-comenta Tyler dejando un beso en el hombro y levantándose para tirar el condón a la papelera.

-Tienes que estar de broma.

-No bromeo con estas cosas, Dylan.-dice volviendo a echarse en la cama, obligando a Dylan a colocarse al lado de él, con una pierna encima de la cadera, sucia y pegajosa.

-Hay que joderse.

Se ríen en la cama, haciendo que tiemble un poco. Dylan no ha estado más feliz en su vida.

****

El primero que se da cuenta, como no, es Colton. Abre los ojos muchísimo cuando ve el chupetón que Tyler le ha dejado en el cuello.

-Te van a matar en maquillaje-le dice.-Pero no les digas que ha sido Tyler, que si no le matan también y creo que, secretamente, están enamoradas de él.

-Bueno, ¿y quién no?

-Oh, Dios. Sois adorables.

-Cállate anda.

Posey tarda un par de días. Aunque en realidad les pilla dándose el lote en el sofá.

-Ahora es cuando debería de decir, lo sabía, pero no, no lo sabía-les dice señalándoles.-Espero que no os paséis con el ruido.

Dylan jura que Tyler se ha puesto colorado.

-Tío, tú no te enterarías ni aunque pasara un tornado mientras duermes.

-Lo que sea, dadme de comer, gilipollas.

Crystal y Holland les sonríen en el rodaje y luego le piden a Dylan que les cuente todo. 

-No hay nada que contar, solo que casi le mato cuando me contó que le gusto desde hace un año.

-Cielo, era tan obvio-dice Holland.

-Aparentemente no para mí.

-Es que vivías en tu mundo de negación, Dy-comenta Crystal colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.-Pero era bastante adorable como Tyler no dejaba de hablar de ti y de mirarte.

Así que es verdad que podrían haber estado haciendo esto desde hace casi un año, genial.

****

-Estoy enfadado contigo-le dice una noche recuperando el aliento. Tyler coloca una mano en su cintura.-Muy enfadado.

-Mmm.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿De qué?

-De que te gustaba.

-¿Importa?

-¿Qué si importa?-Dylan se incorpora de la cama, sentándose y cruzando los brazos.-Claro que importa, me he pegado un año buscando la manera de dejar de pensar en ti, so zoquete. 

El muy idiota tiene la desfachatez de reírse en su cara.

-No tiene gracia.-dice Dylan un poco más enfadado que antes.

-Claro que la tiene, eres adorable.-Tyler se levanta también, sin dejar de sonreír.-La razón por la que no te dije nada es porque pensé que se me iba a pasar.

-Ni que fuera una gripe.-comenta.

-No, no lo es. Más bien es una sensación que me hace sentir idiota y súper tonto a tu lado porque eres adorable, guapo y gracioso-se acerca a él y le deja un beso en la comisura de los labios.-No me di cuenta de que de verdad me gustabas hasta que pensé en ti cuando se me quemó la cocina.

Dylan le agarra de los hombros hasta que sus frentes chocan suavemente.

-¿Sigues enfadado?

-Un poco-contesta haciendo pucheros.

Tyler le besa en la frente y se separa, levantándose de la cama.

-Vamos a la ducha y te aseguro que se te va a pasar el enfado completamente.

Y a Dylan no hace falta que se lo juren.


End file.
